


Pitstop

by Rosie_Petal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Early Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Petal/pseuds/Rosie_Petal
Summary: Gogo cleans up.





	Pitstop

**Author's Note:**

> I HEARD THEY'RE MAKING A BIG HERO 6 TV SHOW!!!! THE FANDOM IS GONNA COME BACK!! 
> 
> ((I'm just moving an old fic from tumblr over here))

Just a quick visit. In and Out.

The main room is spotless, as pristine as a fresh-to-the-market showroom aimed toward a wealthy clientele. Same can be said for the kitchen, just in case she wants a snack _for the road_.

Really, Gogo shouldn’t be freaking out so much; Honey would understand that she’s a little messy. After all, between earning their scholarships and saving their fellow San Fransokian from political takeover - or, you know… certain death - they live busy lives. Who has time for cleaning? Time is important. It goes by so fast, but if Gogo could just…beat it. Just spare a few seconds with a literal sweep under the rug, well…who could blame her?

Still, messy is _not_ the first impression she wants Honey to have of her personal life. So showroom it is.

* * *

Honey’s ever-excited voice bounced off the walls of the hall leading to Gogo’s apartment, and the latter half hoped her neighbors 1) heard 2) wonder who could be bringing home such a beautiful sounding girl.

There was no awkward jiggling of keys - Gogo is above that sort of thing - the door was wide open before Honey could even pause her steps.

“…and I realized that with a small tweak, I could not only improve my experiment, but also my outf- Oh.”

Gogo’s smile dropped along with Honey’s sentence. “Wh-what? Is everything okay?”

The small frown on the blonde’s face looked severally displaced, she…she was supposed to be smiling. She is always smiling. _Why isn’t she smiling???_

“Splendid,” she replied, quickly readjusting her expression, “It’s just WOW you are like really, really, super cleanly. Your apartment, gosh, it’s sparkling and mine…well mine…doesn’t.” The tall woman brushed down her skirt, as though the wrinkling may have been a sign of the disarray in her own home. “Is…is that going to be a problem for you? Because really, I could work on it! I mean, I’ve been looking to get into proper organization for a while now, I saw some really neat ideas on Pinterest that…”

“Stop.” Gogo insisted, walking over to the nearest closet. She swung the door open, and in a cartoon-like fashion, _heaps_ of things came tumbling out. Parts, pieces, a bean bag chair, along with many other obscurities and possibly her cat (but he has a way of appearing out of no where, so she would like to think he hadn’t been stuck inside).

Honey Lemon’s eyes went wide. Then suddenly, she’s back to giggling, “Mayyybbee we should check out those boards together.”

She agreed, simply because no time with Honey could be counted as waste, even if it were spent _cleaning_.

“Anyway, we need to get going soon if we want to make it there before opening. Can I get you a quick snack? You’ll appreciate my kitchen…as long as you don’t open any of the cabinets.“

**Author's Note:**

> So HoneyGogo is extremely similar to Trimberly so y'all should all join the Power Rangers fandom and hit me up on tumblr  
> @trinis-beanie-says-it-all
> 
> If you'd like to buy me a coffee go here: Ko-fi.com/A3544CMZ


End file.
